Mine
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: "Jealousy isn't becoming, Patton." In which, an animal is more aware of Dalton's feelings for Jaz than the entire team. Patton!Fic.


**I couldn't help myself. I think this is something we could actually see on the show and I think would be HILARIOUS to see how the team would react. Besides, after the saving of our main girl, I think we could all use a little humor. ;)**

 **PEACE LOVE AND JAZ.**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Dalton tossed his bag on the nearest horizontal object upon returning to the base in Turkey. For a man used to this job, he was sure beat following the last op he and the team went on. It might have to do with it being Jaz's first mission with the team since Iran, and he couldn't help but keep a more watchful eye on the sniper. Regardless, their short trip to Brazil had gone on without a hitch and he was glad for a few days rest to spend with his team, Patton, and maybe some sleep.

Preach came up beside him, giving him a knowing look. He rolled his eyes, trying to keep the smirk off his face. He had a conversation with the former SEAL on the plane home, while the others slept and were dead to the world. It might've had to with the headstrong sniper and his own feelings for her. Badass Captain of an Omega team and yet he was torn up about the feelings he had for a woman. Hell, she wasn't any woman, that he realized but the idea still seemed ridiculous. The circumstances were quite unique, and he told Preach for right now, he needed to remain on the job. He needed to be her commander, not her boyfriend, not another reason to shut down, and that adding a relationship or feelings to this team was not on the agenda.

His longtime friend gave him an exasperated look, but didn't push the thought further, though he swore he heard 'Well Top, you're not getting any younger' come from the man's mouth. Still, admitting that he did feel something other than camaraderie for the woman walking past him right now was a big deal. He knew that anyone who figured it out would give him hell for it, sans the SEAL that was his best friend. He knew his secret was safe with him, but—

"Ow! What the hell, Patton?"

He glanced up in time to see his German Sheppard nudge (and by nudge he meant try and knock over) the dark haired woman as she set her things down. She turned around to give the dog a dirty look, and he didn't back down. Instead, the canine just gave her an innocent look back and turned to sit near his food dish.

"Guess you pissed him off," Preach said innocently, and went out of the room.

Jaz huffed, "Let's see if I share my dinner later, pooch."

That night, Amir cooked up a storm in their small kitchen, making a traditional dish for the group to enjoy. While McG made sounds that compared to sex, Preach ate quietly and waited for the others to join them. Amir sat next to the eldest man, leaving the two spots next to the group open, just for Jaz and Dalton.

"Sorry Top," Jaz muttered as she skirted past him, balancing a bowl of rolls for the table, and her beer in the other. She was about to take a seat when Patton came charging in, hopping on the worn, somewhat broken wooden bench. "What the hell, Patton?" she asked again, looking at the dog for the second time that day with surprise. "Down, boy! That's my seat."

Patton whined at Dalton, glancing at the meat on the table.

"Not now," he told the dog, laughing when he whined a second time. He sat down, trying to budge the large dog from the spot. He wouldn't move. He chuckled, taking his beer from the right and motioning for Jaz to sit next to him. As he did so, the dog moved over to where he had slid, making it impossible for Jaz to sit.

"Did I do something to him?" she wondered out loud, and Preach choked on the beer he was drinking.

"What?" she demanded, looking at the smirking man.

Preach only smiled, "Just came to a realization is all, Jaz. You can have my seat. I'm just about done." At the option, she took a seat, and as if on cue, Patton hopped down, and sat beside Dalton. The eldest man on the team took the seat in which she was about to use without objection from the dark animal. Jaz looked pissed.

She glanced over at the content animal, trying to figure it out. "Is it because I didn't share the peanut butter last week? Shit, next time I will."

Later that night, McG logged into the Netflix account he shared with the team and put on a movie, popping popcorn that Preach's wife had sent the team and cracking open a couple more beers. It was some cheesy horror movie, one they all could make fun of and laugh at, forget about the struggles they faced on a daily basis, if only for a couple hours. The couch filled up fast, leaving Jaz to grab a few extra bowls and go for the last spot that was near oddly enough, her CO. And as if on cue, Patton came charging in, taking that seat with an elegance that miffed the young sniper.

"I'm starting to see a trend here," she deadpanned. "I apparently am no longer on the list of people that the damn dog likes any more."

McG, oblivious to all around him, snorted. "If you called me a damn dog, I wouldn't like you either."

Jaz's eyes narrowed, "I think I've called you that more than I have ever called the mutt one before."

He held his hands up in defeat, but it was Preach who snorted. "I don't think it has to do anything with you directly, dear Jaz. I think Patton is just claiming his territory."

At that comment, Dalton nearly choked on his beer.

"Preach," he spat quietly.

"What do you mean? He's allowed practically anywhere on this damn base."

The elder man, always full of wisdom just laughed. "Ahh, you have to love dogs. They're always so aware of what goes on around them. Humans, on the other hand… well, it takes about a bus hitting them to see what is right in front of their eyes."

Dalton was just about to resort to hurting his best friend when a tipsy McG furrowed his brows and exclaimed, "I don't think I'm drunk enough to deal with a Preach lecture right now."

He relaxed as the girl took a seat next to Amir, wedging her way in. Beside Dalton, Patton got comfortable, nudging his human with his head. He looked down at the dog, careful when he said, "Jealousy isn't becoming, Patton."

Patton barked and the movie started.


End file.
